Level shifting circuits are generally used as input/output (I/O) circuitry for transferring signals between electronic devices that have different operating voltages. For example, on the one hand, a level up-shifting circuit is used to shift the signals from a low voltage range of one circuit to a high voltage range of another circuit. On the other hand, a level down-shifting circuit is used to shift the signals from a high voltage range of one circuit to a low voltage range of another circuit.